


A Letter to Miranda Priestly

by Schyyy



Series: A Letter to Miranda Priestly [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyyy/pseuds/Schyyy
Summary: Andrea Sachs hand delivers a letter to Miranda Priestly.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: A Letter to Miranda Priestly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778983
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	A Letter to Miranda Priestly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They solely belong to Lauren Weisberger.
> 
> *Andy didn't left during Paris Fashion Week.*
> 
> So I'm lying in bed and came up with this. I just have to write this before all the emotions are gone.

December 01

M

Winter reminds me of you. The first snowflake casts in the dark December sky speaks of nothing but yearning. How could I describe these suppressed emotions of mine? Like the sea, those pool of azure eyes take me into oblivion, a state of unconsiousness that I must not yield to but for some reasons, no matter how hard I try, I always find my way back to you. Maybe it's your silver gray hair, or how your eyes behold thousands of blue hues --- so captivating yet infinitely dim. You painted my tears with colorful sorrow and you alone consumed my innermost being. If only I could hold you close and feel your touch like there's no tomorrow. If only you could stay with me through all these sunrise. During that moment in Paris, seeing you in your most vulnerable form, if only I could I would dry your tears with mine. If only fate would allow me to drown in your lips, like how flowers bloom when touched by the sun. But I know all these can never be... We can never be and as hard it is for my heart, I have no choice but to accept that, so here it is, my resignation. I have to leave before I could never seek to free myself.

Miranda Priestly, you will forever be my glimpse to a lost eternity.

For Always,  
A


End file.
